


Sweet Escape

by caelestisxyz



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Alternate Wicked Games Universe, Arranged Marriage, Beta Semi Eita, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Omega Verse, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: “I’d love to see your darker side.”“You’re only saying that because you’ve never seen it.” Bokuto thinks back to his most recent episode, a dark expression overtaking him. “I hope you never have to see that side of me.”Semi’s interest is piqued further. “Let me guess, you have a bit of an anger management issue.”“That’s putting it lightly.”“I see we both have our demons,” Semi drawls, “Maybe we can set up a playdate.”“A playdate?”“So our demons can get acquainted.”Bokuto laughs. “You sure that’s a good idea?” He doesn’t move away when Semi invades his personal space even though he knows he should. “Sounds like a recipe for disaster.”“Sounds like the start of something beautiful, in my opinion.”





	Sweet Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annijaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annijaye/gifts).



The first time Bokuto sees the boss’s son is on the day of his promotion.

A brief yet lavish reception is held for him at the estate in honor of his hard work and diligence. He gets a new car, a furnished apartment, and a substantial advance payment. Bokuto thinks it’s a bit over the top but he doesn’t dare say that aloud. Everyone of importance is there in attendance. Everyone except the person who Bokuto is in charge of looking after.

“That son of mine,” the boss says with a shake of his head, “he has no sense of decorum. You’ll have your hands full with him.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Goro-sama.”

The older man smiles wide, his beady eyes crinkling. “You have to keep him safe until the day of his wedding. I want him to be in perfect condition for his husband. It’s bad enough that my son is a beta.” His face briefly twists in disgust and then relaxes to a placid expression. “I think his fiance will like him more if he knows that his bride is solely his. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Bokuto reads between the lines. His boss wants his son to remain virtuous until his wedding night. Typically, Bokuto is in charge of keeping people alive not prevent them from losing their virginity. However, it isn’t his place to question his boss so he’ll keep his thoughts to himself.

“I won’t let you down,” Bokuto promises.

“Good.” He pats Bokuto on the back. “You start today.”

A little birdie tells Bokuto that he can find the young heir by the pool. The estate covers acres and acres of land so he has to take a golf cart out to where the pool is. His last job consisted of beating the crap out of debtors, and while it wasn’t the best job, the pay was good enough. Now, he’ll be getting paid triple what he used to for less work. All he has to do is keep a close eye on the entitled heir of the largest drug operation in the country.

For Bokuto, this job is a walk in the park. It’s practically high-end babysitting.

Arriving at the pool, Bokuto parks the golf cart near the entrance and gets out. He’s instantly drawn to the classical architecture and clear, blue waters of the pool. There are pillars and white statues circling the pool. It takes Bokuto a while to realize that it’s meant to be a mini replica of the Parthenon in Greece.

There’s a man dressed in white, short swimming trunks lounging on one of the beach chairs. He’s resting on his stomach with his chin propped on his folded arms. Although his eyes are closed, the man knows that Bokuto is there.

“What do you want?”

“I’m your new bodyguard.” Bokuto walks over to the chair next to the beta and takes a seat. “You can call me Bokuto. Any name that you prefer to be called?.”

“Why bother exchanging names? You’re meant to invade my privacy, not be my friend. Maybe you need to be briefed on your job description again.”

That kind of response is expected. Bokuto would be annoyed too if he were in the beta’s shoes. But his job is to do as he’s told, and that is what he’s going to do.

“Do you prefer the name Semi or Eita?” Bokuto asks patiently, “We’ll be spending a lot of time together so it’ll be easier if we got this out of the way.

“Semi,” he says keeping his eyes closed, “Don’t address me formally. I hate it.”

“So, just Semi.”

“Yes.”

Feeling pleased with himself, Bokuto stands to his feet. “I’ll keep that in mind. Now, I hear you have lessons today, is that right?”

Because of the unique customs, Semi has to be knowledgeable of his fiance’s traditions prior to the wedding so he has to meet with a representative from the clan twice a week. The wedding is scheduled for late September which is about three months away. Bokuto wonders if that much preparation is truly necessary.

Semi groans. “Don’t remind me.” He peeks an eye open, looking at Bokuto for the first time. “You’re younger than I expected.”

“We’re the same age.”

“Interesting.”

Bokuto shifts uncomfortably, the weight of Semi’s stare suddenly making him feel self-conscious. He’s heard rumors about Goro-sama’s son. Semi Eita is gorgeous, intelligent, and nearly as ruthless as his father. As of now, he can’t speak for the beta’s intelligence or his ruthlessness but he can admit that the rumors of Semi’s beauty are true.

“Why is that interesting?” Bokuto can’t help but ask.

“My father usually hires older, seasoned bodyguards to look after me. I’m curious to know why he chose you.”

“I may be young but I’ve been doing this for a very long time.”

“What I meant to say is that I’m shocked that my father would hire someone so young and attractive to protect my virtue.” Semi sits up on his side, his elbow propping him up, the trunks sitting dangerously low on his hips. “It’s almost like he wants you to fail.”

Bokuto keeps his eyes on Semi’s face, resisting the urge to finally take in the beta’s body. “I’m an alpha,” he says, smiling pleasantly, “I’m more attracted to omegas so you and your father have nothing to worry about.”

The light in Semi’s eyes vanishes and his shoulders slump. “Of course you’re more attracted to omegas,” he sighs. Sitting up, he reaches for the sheer, white kimono that’s hanging over the back of the lounge chair and puts it on. “I’ll need to change before my lessons.”

Bokuto drives them back to the mansion. The golf cart is a four-seater so Semi sits in the backseat and doesn’t talk at all. In fact, he doesn’t say another word to Bokuto until they arrive at the Kuroo clan compound for the beta’s lessons.

“You’re marrying the Kuroo clan heir?” Bokuto asks as he stares at the large gate of the grand compound.

“Our fathers are good friends. This union between us is nothing more than a smart business move.” Semi removes his sunglasses and hands them to Bokuto. “I’ll be done in two hours.”

Bokuto pockets the shades. “I’ll keep these safe until you return.”

Semi smiles before following the butler through the gates. 

* * *

When Semi does return hours later his mood has dropped significantly. He barely returns Bokuto’s greeting as he gets in the back of the limo. As they drive away from the compound, Semi stares out of the window with a pinched expression on his face.

“Something wrong?” Bokuto asks knowing that the chances of him receiving a reply is slim to none.

Semi exhales deeply. “They hate me,” he says turning away from the window and looking straight ahead, “They don’t think I’m good enough for their precious heir.”

“Do you think you’re good enough for him?”

The question seems to startle Semi. He glances at Bokuto, his eyes widening fractionally but then the expression disappears as he faces forward again. “I’ve never really thought about it,” he admits.

Bokuto smiles. “And you shouldn’t. Just be yourself and I’m sure everything will work out.”

Chuckling, Semi combs his fingers through his sandy hair. “You’re far too kind to be yakuza, Bokuto. I think you should change professions.”

“Trust me, I know how to switch it on and off.”

“I’d love to see your darker side.”

“You’re only saying that because you’ve never seen it.” Bokuto thinks back to his most recent episode, a dark expression overtaking him. “I hope you never have to see that side of me.”

Semi’s interest is piqued further. “Let me guess, you have a bit of an anger management issue.”

“That’s putting it lightly.”

“I see we both have our demons,” Semi drawls, “Maybe we can set up a playdate.”

“A playdate?”

“So our demons can get acquainted.”

Bokuto laughs. “You sure that’s a good idea?” He doesn’t move away when Semi invades his personal space even though he knows he should. “Sounds like a recipe for disaster.”

“Sounds like the start of something beautiful, in my opinion.”

“You’re an odd guy, Semi.”

Semi smirks. “I get that a lot.”

Bokuto doesn’t remember how the conversation started and he doesn’t know when Semi’s face became the only thing in his line of sight but he isn’t complaining. But something tells him that he needs to be the one to pull away so he does.

Putting distance between them, Bokuto changes the subject. “I knew you looked familiar. You were featured on the cover of that one fashion magazine.”

“Vogue.”

“Yeah, that’s the one. I don’t read it but I’ve seen it a few times.”

Semi moves back to his original place on the seat. “My father didn’t like my modeling phase so be sure not to mention it to him,” he chuckles dryly.

“I can’t imagine why he wouldn’t like it but you have my word.”

Although Bokuto can no longer see Semi’s face he knows that the man is smiling.

When they arrive at the estate, Semi retreats to his bedroom and Bokuto checks in with Goro-sama. His first day on the job was a success and he’s certain that the overall job will also be as easy.

* * *

 

The second time Bokuto sees Semi is at a charity ball.

Bokuto is only required to accompany Semi whenever Semi leaves the estate so Bokuto hasn’t seen Semi for over a week. Despite being young and wealthy Semi doesn’t get out of the house much; more than likely because his father is so strict.

In the public eye, Goro-sama isn’t a drug lord but a philanthropist who donates thousands of dollars each year to a charity of his choice. Most bosses are like that. They’re loved by the public because the public is blind to their illegal activity. In fact, Bokuto suspects that a vast majority of the men and women in attendance tonight are apart of Tokyo’s criminal underworld.

“Are you having fun?” Semi asks, leaning on the bar’s countertop.

Bokuto hates events like these and from the sly smile on Semi’s face he knows that it’s written all over his face. “I’ll admit this isn’t my kinda’ thing.” He lightly tugs on the black bowtie around his neck. “It wouldn’t be so bad if I didn’t have to wear a tux.”

Semi, who is also dressed in a black tuxedo, frowns. “But you look so good right now,” he says, eyes drinking the alpha in, “I’m sure you’ve noticed your admirers.”

Yes, Bokuto has noticed the group of older, married omegas who keep glancing in his direction and hiding their giggles behind their hands like school girls. He’s been purposely avoiding them all night.

Semi chuckles. “Most of those women are married to friends of my father. Can you imagine what their mates would do if they found out their omegas were practically drooling over you?”

  
“They’d have my head.”

“Yup!”

Bokuto gestures for the bartender to come over. “Am I allowed to drink on the job?” he asks Semi.

Semi turns around, facing the bar, his elbows brushing against Bokuto’s elbow. “Don’t worry. I won’t rat you out,” he promises.

After ordering a whiskey on the rocks, Bokuto and Semi sneak off to the balcony away from prying eyes. While Bokuto enjoys his drink, Semi sneaks a few puffs of a cigarette.

“You smoke?” asks Bokuto.

Semi shakes his head. “No, not really. It just helps.” He puts the cigarette out and then flicks it over the balcony.

“Helps with what?” Bokuto glances over the balcony. “You didn’t even smoke that much.”

“It’ll sound weird if I tried explaining it.”

Bokuto has to stop himself from teasing the flustered beta. He can tell that now isn’t the right time for that. “If it makes sense to you that’s the only thing that matters.” ‘

“My father hates cigarettes,” Semi says with a shrug, “I hate them too but I do it to rebel a little. He controls every aspect of my life but the few seconds that a cigarette is between my lips I feel like I’m in control for once.”

It’s like the scene from a movie, Bokuto thinks. The moonlight bathes Semi’s face, heightening his attractive features and giving his grey eyes a brilliant gleam. There’s a sad smile on Semi’s face that makes Bokuto want to pull him into his arms and never let him go. As soon as the thought manifests, Bokuto dismisses it. Their relationship must remain professional at all times. And even though they’ve already crossed that thin line, Bokuto will not allow things to go further.

“They’re like a sweet escape, right?” asks Bokuto.

“Yes, and since I can’t run off to Rome like I want, this will have to do.”

“That doesn’t sound weird at all,” Bokuto says reassuringly.

Semi eyes the alpha suspiciously. “You’re not just saying that to make me feel good, are you?” 

“No, I really mean it.”

Semi graces Bokuto with a blinding smile, and Bokuto thinks that’s the start of everything.

. . . 

Eventually, they have to return to the banquet hall for dinner. Bokuto sits at the same table as Semi but he doesn’t engage in any of the conversations that take place. He’s meant to blend into the background, nothing more. Still, he sneaks a comment in every now and then only for Semi’s ears. Several times Semi receives a stern look from his father for laughing at something Bokuto whispered to him.

But Bokuto can’t help it. Semi’s laugh is nothing like he expected.

“You’re snorting,” Bokuto whispers discreetly, “Wow, you sound like a piglet.”

Semi covers his mouth to muffle his laughter. "Stop," he pleads.

"I don't know if I can do that. This is the funniest thing I've ever heard." 

Before Bokuto can tease Semi further, the addition of two new guests put an immediate halt to the beta’s laughs.

“Ah, Tetsurou-kun,” Goro-sama says, “So, nice of you to join us.”

Kuroo Tetsurou and his personal bodyguard, Iwaizumi Hajime, take the two seats directly across from Bokuto and Semi. Beside him, Bokuto can feel Semi stiffening in his seat. It’s the first time that Semi and Kuroo have seen one another this close up so Bokuto can understand the beta’s anxiousness.

“That pleasure is all mine,” Kuroo says with a charming smile directed at the drug lord. Slowly, he faces Semi. “I see my fiance is here as well.”

The smile on Goro-sama’s face is bright enough to rival the sun. “Your father and I planned an official meeting between you two later down the road but this will do, I suppose.” He glances over to Semi, mouthing a command.

Semi bows his head per his father’s silent orders. “It’s nice to finally meet you Kuroo-san,” he says robotically.

“No need to be so formal.” Kuroo tilts his head, messy yet stylish hair covering his eye, “You can call me Tetsurou.”

Lifting his head slightly, Semi smiles shyly at Kuroo before diverting his gaze. Throughout the remainder of the evening, Semi speaks with his head lowered like that as if he’s submitting to Kuroo. For Bokuto the behavior is very off-putting but he can tell that Goro-sama and Kuroo seemed to be pleased by Semi’s servile behavior. It’s as if Semi is imitating an omega.

Is that what his lessons have been about?

Bokuto gets an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He wouldn’t describe it as an upset stomach but it makes him uncomfortable in the same way. The wagyu beef that he was excited about eating remains untouched on his plate. He’s lost his appetite.

The alpha’s mood further drops as he has to sit by while Kuroo shamelessly flirts with Semi all night. Bokuto isn’t supposed to care about that, though. And, he doesn’t give a shit. He really doesn’t. It’s just that Kuroo is such an obnoxious flirt to the point where it’s corny. When Kuroo asks if Semi fell from heaven Bokuto almost has an aneurysm.

“Something wrong, Bodyguard-san?” Kuroo asks after Bokuto audibly sighs for the fifth time.

Yes, there is something very wrong with this entire situation but Bokuto can’t really pinpoint what that is. He doesn’t know why he cares so much about Kuroo’s lame pick-up lines. He doesn’t know why hearing Semi giggle cutely in response to Kuroo’s lame pick-up lines anger him more than they should.

In order to save face, though, Bokuto glances around the banquet hall. “I’ve been waiting for the server to come back. I’d like to get more water.”

Kuroo stares at Bokuto’s full glass of water. “Looks like you have plenty,” he says.

“There’s something in it,” Bokuto lies.

Semi picks up the glass of water but doesn’t check to see if Bokuto is telling the truth or not. He raises the glass and instantly a server is at his side. “I’d like a new glass of water, please. Also, make sure the glasses are clean before serving them to the guests.”

The server bows his head, takes the glass and then scurries off to get a new one. On one side, Bokuto feels guilty for the lie but on the other side, he’s happy that Semi didn’t blow up on the poor server. Apparently, he isn’t the only one impressed by Semi’s patience. People in Semi’s position often belittle servers but Semi isn’t like that. Even at the estate, Semi is respectable to the subordinates. Bokuto has always liked that about Semi. 

Kuroo is staring at Semi differently now. Prior to this, Kuroo’s expression was polite yet forced. Now, it’s genuine. He’s genuinely interested in Semi and Bokuto hates it.

When it’s time to leave, Bokuto can’t hide his eagerness. He doesn’t even get upset when Kuroo offers to walk Semi to the limo. While Semi and Kuroo walk ahead, the bodyguards walk a few paces back to give the two privacy. Bokuto can feel Iwaizumi’s eyes on him but when he glances at the alpha out of his periphery, Iwaizumi is looking straight ahead.

Iwaizumi is an odd guy. All night he didn’t speak and his facial expression remained neutral. Now, he’s walking beside Bokuto without making a sound. Bokuto wants to know how the alpha is able to walk so lightly. He thinks about asking but from the look on Iwaizumi’s face, the alpha isn’t in the mood for light conversation. Or maybe that's just Iwaizumi's default expression. 

Once they’re outside by the limo, Kuroo cups Semi’s face and kisses the beta’s forehead. After wishing Semi a goodnight Kuroo takes his leave, Iwaizumi silently trailing behind him. Bokuto wonders if it’s the first time anyone has ever kissed Semi like that. The beta wears a blush on his face and touches his forehead for a majority of the ride to the estate.

“So,” Bokuto starts when they arrive at the estate, “What do you think about your intended?”

“He’s nothing like I expected,” Semi says, smiling to himself, “I don’t think this arranged marriage will be so bad after all.”

“Well, you just met the guy.” Bokuto chuckles. “Can’t get too ahead of yourself.”

Semi’s smile falters. “You’re right,” he says, eyes downcast.

Bokuto immediately feels guilty for his irrational jealousy. “But I think he’s a decent enough guy. At least he’s good-looking, right?”

“Well, I’ve always known that he was attractive. I was just worried about his personality. Tonight only gave me a glimpse so I won’t make a judgment until I get to know him more.”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

“Thank you for accompanying me tonight, Bokuto.”

“It’s all apart of my job.”

The limo stops in front of the mansion. Bokuto steps out to open Semi’s door for him. He waits until the beta is inside the mansion before asking the driver to take him home.

* * *

Days turn into weeks and the weeks become a month.

By this point, Bokuto has lost count of the number of times he’s seen Semi. Everything begins to blur together due to the frequency. Following the charity ball, Semi and Kuroo cross paths frequently and Bokuto has had the misfortune of being present every single time. As Semi’s fondness for Kuroo grows, Bokuto’s attraction to Semi increases. Despite how hard he tried to fight it, Bokuto can't deny that Semi embodies everything he wants in a lifelong partner. 

Listen to him talking about a lifelong partner as if anyone would want a thug like him. As if. 

There are even times when he feels as though Semi returns his feelings or at least acknowledges them but something like that could prove fatal, mainly for Bokuto. So, he tells himself that he’s just imagining the longing glances and that it’s his own hormones that make the air around thick whenever they’re alone.

Besides, Semi is promised to someone else. Even if the marriage is not of Semi’s choosing, that doesn’t mean anything. Technically, Semi belongs to Kuroo. All Bokuto has to do is remain professional for two more months and then he’ll move on to his next job. Semi and Kuroo will be married and that’ll be the end of it.

Of course, things don’t go according to the plan.

One afternoon, Kuroo invites them - well, Semi - to his estate for brunch which is all fine and dandy except Bokuto is nearing his rut and is pissier than he usually is when he has to stand by and watch Kuroo flirt with Semi. Iwaizumi gives Bokuto a tour of the estate while Kuroo and Semi enjoy their brunch in the gardens.

Everything starts off fine. Despite his flat tone and obvious disinterest, Iwaizumi is a competent tour guide who actually sounds like he knows what he’s talking about. Bokuto even finds himself interested in Iwaizumi’s unenthused spiel about the architecture. It’s when they’re outside again that Bokuto’s mood changes. From where they are in the courtyard, Bokuto can see Semi and Kuroo perfectly. He can see how Semi smiles at something Kuroo is saying and he can see how Kuroo touches Semi’s face.

Unbiddenly, a low growl escapes him. Catching himself, Bokuto clears his throat. “Sorry,” he says quickly bowing to Iwaizumi. “Could you direct me to the bathroom?”

Iwaizumi gives Bokuto a flat look. “Follow me.”

In the bathroom, Bokuto splashes water on his face and mentally orders himself to snap out of it. He can’t lose his cool here of all places. After patting his face dry with a towel, Bokuto cracks the door to the bathroom open.

“...yeah he’s still here,” he hears Kuroo whisper, “When he leaves, I’ll come see you, okay?”

Peeping out of the door, Bokuto sees Kuroo with his cell phone up to his ear. The alpha glances over his shoulder every so often and he looks extremely suspicious. Bokuto rolls his eyes at how obvious the alpha is being.

“Of course I don’t love him,” Kuroo sighs, “I’m sure he doesn’t love me either. We’re only doing this to please our fathers.” He pauses. “Yes, Semi is beautiful but so are you. You know I’d rather be with you right now…”

Bokuto quietly closes the door to the bathroom. He’s heard enough. A few minutes pass before Kuroo ends the call and returns to the garden. Bokuto leaves the bathroom but doesn’t make an effort to find Iwaizumi. He waits outside by the limo until the brunch is over.

During the ride to the estate, Bokuto can’t stop thinking about Kuroo’s phone conversation. In fact, it’s the only thing he can think about. He plays the conversation over and over, almost obsessively.

“I know you don’t like Tetsurou but can you not be so obvious about it?”

Bokuto looks up to see Semi smiling at him. Forcing a smile, he scratches the back of his head. “Yeah, sorry. I’ll work on that.”

Semi frowns. “What’s wrong?” he asks, touching Bokuto’s knee.

As often as they’re around one another that touch should be welcome but Bokuto’s body reacts to it in a way he isn’t comfortable with. Pulling away from the touch, he scoots away, putting distance between them.

“Nothing’s wrong,” he says.

Semi snorts. “So, we’re lying to one another then?” He nods his head. “I guess that’s fair.”

“Do you love Kuroo?” Bokuto blurts out. Immediately he regrets the question. “Don’t answer that.”

Semi answers anyway. “No, I don’t love him.”

Bokuto can’t deny that he’s happy to hear that. “I see.”

“I’m actually in love with someone else.”

Bokuto’s annoyance returns. “With who?” he snaps, unable to hide his irritation any longer. “You barely even leave the house!”

Semi rolls his eyes. “For all that you know I sneak out on a regular to meet with my lover!”

“I’d be able to tell if you were screwing around, Semi.”

“How?”

“I’d be able to smell it on you.”

“Not if I use neutralizing spray. Ever think of that?”

The prospect of Semi sneaking out of the house to meet up with someone shouldn’t upset Bokuto as much as it does. He blames it on his rut but he knows that it’s just the huge crush he has on Semi that’s clouding his judgment.

“Why would you care, anyway?” Semi asks turning his back to Bokuto. “Don’t worry my father won’t find out and you won’t lose your job.”

“It’s not that.”

“Then why do you care so much?”

“I don’t!”

“Good!”

Bokuto tugs at his spiked hair in frustration. “You’re so aggravating sometimes.”

Semi turns around, his grey eyes narrowed. “Yeah, and what in the fuck are you going to do about it, hm?”

The smart thing to do would have been to remove himself from the situation entirely. But Bokuto has never been the one to take the easy way out. Grabbing a fistful of Semi’s hair to hold the beta in place, Bokuto leans forward and kisses him. He prepares himself for a slap that never comes. Instead, Semi sighs into the kiss as if he’s been waiting for this moment for ages. Semi clutches the front of Bokuto’s suit jacket, pulling the alpha closer.

Bokuto sits up on the leather seat, nudges Semi’s thighs open with his knee and settles in between the beta’s legs. Semi wraps his legs around Bokuto’s waist, holding the alpha in place. All of the built up tension that has been accumulating since their first meeting has finally exploded.

Reluctantly, Semi pulls away. “Later,” he says breathlessly.

Growling, Bokuto licks Semi’s neck, his fang peeking out to scrape along the smooth, tanned skin. “Now.”

Semi chuckles. “We’re almost home. Anyone sees us like this and you’re dead.”

That’s enough for Bokuto to snap out of it yet it does nothing for the boner in his pants. “Fuck.” He sits up, helping Semi up as well. “There’s no way I’m going to get rid of this before we get there.”

“Think about my father naked.”

The idea of Goro-sama naked is enough to kill Bokuto’s boner. How on earth did someone as gorgeous as Semi come from a man like Goro-sama? The world may never know.

Bokuto grimaces. “That worked faster than I thought it would.”

Semi laughs. It’s the ugliest thing Bokuto has ever heard so he knows it’s genuine.

* * *

Their first time is in the library while Goro-sama is out running errands. Bokuto hasn't been around for a few days because of his rut but Semi is the first person he thought of once he came to his senses.The mansion is empty aside from a few maids who are slacking off in the kitchen. Bokuto has to keep his hand on Semi’s mouth to muffle the beta’s moans as he stretches him with three fingers.

Semi’s shirt is tucked under his chin and his pants are hanging around his ankles. Even though he isn’t fully naked, Bokuto can’t take his eyes off Semi. Every single thing about Semi is perfect.

“Sorry,” Bokuto whispers, lowering his face to kiss a tear as it rolls down Semi’s face, “It won’t hurt for long. I promise.”  
  
Bokuto wishes he could do more to ease the pain but the only thing he can think of requires him to release his hold on Semi’s mouth and he doubts the beta will be able to keep quiet if he shoves his tongue in his ass. Bokuto kisses Semi on the forehead and whispers words of endearment instead.

“You’re so beautiful,” Bokuto whispers, his voice low and raspy, “I can’t wait to be inside of you.”

Semi rolls his hips, face scrunching at the slight discomfort. “I’m ready,” he mumbles.

“Not yet.”

Not to brag or anything but Bokuto is well-endowed and this is Semi’s first time...

Fuck, that’s right. This is Semi’s first time and they’re on the floor of a musty library surrounded by dusty books. This isn’t an ideal location. Bokuto thinks that Semi deserves far better than this. He wishes that he could give Semi so much more than this but they both know that their time is limited and that doesn’t just apply to this moment.

Bokuto kisses Semi, drowning the beta’s moans as he enters him. His thrusts are shallow; his goal is to ensure Semi’s comfort before sating both of their needs. It’s not as wet as he’s used to but it still feels amazing. The tightness, the indescribable heat, and the fact that it’s Semi, is more than enough for Bokuto.

When Semi begins to rock his hips in time with Bokuto’s thrusts, the alpha knows that he can stop holding back. Settling Semi’s legs on his shoulders, Bokuto cradles Semi’s thighs in his hands securely, his pace picking up.

Semi bites his lower lip to keep from crying out. The soft whimpers he makes is the sexiest thing. So sexy that Bokuto doesn’t even care that he’s ball’s deep inside the boss’s son - doesn’t care that if anyone walks in on him he’s a dead man. And the risk of being caught seems to heighten the pleasure.

It’s the fastest that Bokuto has ever finished. He doesn’t try to come inside of Semi but it kind of just happens that way. Kissing Semi on the forehead, Bokuto whispers his apologies as he eases out.

“It’s fine,” Semi says, voice strained, “I like the feeling.”

“You like the feeling?”

“Yeah, it feels like you claimed me.”

Bokuto chuckles quietly. “You’re so weird.”

“But you love that about me.”

“I do.” And it’s the god honest truth. “I really do.”

They waste no time cleaning up and putting their clothes on. Semi was smart enough to get neutralizing spray from his bedroom prior. A few sprays around the library masks the heavy scent of sex. Then they spray one another.

Bokuto can’t stay long because he shouldn’t be there in the first place. He gives Semi a kiss that’s filled with longing. Even after what they did Bokuto longs for more, and he isn’t the only one.

* * *

Their second time happens in the worst place.

“You can’t be so loud, baby,” Bokuto groans, biting the shell of Semi’s ear to mask his own sounds.  
  
Semi grips the marble bathroom counter, his thighs shaking from the force of his lover’s thrust. Just down the hall, Goro-sama is in a meeting with other Tokyo bosses, including Kuroo’s father. They’re walking on thin ice but can’t be bothered by that at the moment because it feels so fucking good being close like this.

Bokuto’s nails dig into Semi’s firm ass, tearing the skin. The beta’s cock is pressed against the alpha’s toned stomach, the friction causing his balls to tighten expectantly.

“I’m close,” Semi whimpers, “So close…”

“It’s okay. You can come.” Bokuto lifts Semi off the counter slightly, his movements becoming choppy as his own orgasm approaches. “Come for me, Eita.”

Bokuto picked the best and worst time to use Semi’s given name. Thankfully, Semi has enough control over himself to bite his knuckle when he comes. His inner muscles tighten and spasm around Bokuto’s cock, and it’s enough to have Bokuto following suit.

Again they use neutralizing spray to cover up what they’ve done. There’s a bedroom connected to the bathroom so instead of leaving out through the door that leads to the hallway, they go through the bedroom. After sharing a brief kiss the lovers part ways.

* * *

 

They meet up in different places every time. Sometimes they kiss or share light touches. Other times they fuck like rabbits. Although each time isn’t quite the same, they leave one another with the same, longing feeling.

One day, after a quick fuck in the backseat of Bokuto’s car, Semi hands over his cigarettes. He tells Bokuto that he doesn’t need them anymore because Bokuto is his sweet escape now. After that, they exchange “I love you’s” for the first time.

As the wedding steadily approaches, Bokuto panics. To him, this isn’t just about sex and it isn’t about rebelling. He genuinely loves Semi. He wants a future with Semi. However, he can’t deny that he has his doubts. What if this is nothing more than an escape for Semi. The beta will be tied down to Kuroo for the rest of his life soon. Maybe he’s just using Bokuto to rebel one last time. Every time they’re together, Bokuto is too wrapped up in the bliss to question Semi’s true motives.

So, he ends up getting the answers to his questions in the worst kind of way.

Three weeks before the wedding, Goro-sama sends his men after Bokuto. They blind-side him when he’s walking from the convenience store that’s near his condo. One of the assholes hit him on the back of the head hard enough to render him unconscious. When Bokuto comes to, he’s tied to a chair in a dimly lit, abandoned warehouse.

Goro-sama is standing in front of him with two henchmen flanking his sides. Standing off to the back is Semi whose eyes are red from crying. Bokuto doesn’t need to be told that he’s in deep shit. It’s written all over everyone’s face.

“I’m disappointed in you, Bokuto,” Goro-sama says with a shake of his head, “I expected more out of you but you betrayed me.”

The boss walks over to his son, eyeing him with a look of disgust. “You’ve ruined everything!” He backhands Semi causing the beta to stumble back. “You were worthless before this now no one is going to want you!”

Bokuto forgets about his own well-being. “Don’t fucking touch him!” he shouts, struggling against the rope. “You want to take it out on someone, I’m right here!”

“Don’t worry,” Goro-sama says, “You’re going to get what’s coming to you but I won’t be the one to dish out the punishment.”

Bokuto can hear a door being slid open. The familiar scent reaches his nose and he groans under his breath. This is the last person he wants to deal with in his last moments.

“I knew that you had your eyes on my fiance, Bo,” Kuroo says, “but I didn’t think you’d be stupid enough to go this far.”

The familiarity pisses Bokuto off. He hates how Kuroo acts as if he knows him though he isn’t in a position to complain about that. Somehow, Goro-sama found out about his relationship with Semi. He’s known from the start that it’s enough for him to be killed over yet he did it anyway.

Does Bokuto regret it? No, he doesn't because loving Semi was the best choice he’s ever made in his entire life.

Goro-sama grabs Semi by the collar of his shirt and drags him over to where Bokuto is seated. “You get to watch him die maybe that’ll teach you a lesson.” He forces Semi to his knees. “When you’re done Tetsurou-kun, have his body thrown in the woods.”

“Yes, Goro-sama,” Kuroo says with a wicked smile.

As the drug lord takes his leave, Semi weeps and begs his father to reconsider but the man ignores his cries. Semi is left sobbing on the cold floor of the warehouse. 

“I’m sorry,” Semi cries, “I’m so sorry…”

Bokuto struggles against the rope again, wishing that he could embrace Semi one last time. “It’s not your fault, Eita. I knew the consequences.”

“No, I should have been more careful!”

Kuroo clears his throat. “I hate to interrupt this touching moment but I don’t have all night.” He aims his gun at Bokuto. “Semi,” he says, “Cut Bo’ loose.” He takes a pocket knife out of his coat and hands it to Semi.

Semi eyes the knife warily. “Is this some kinda trick?”

“I’m in a good mood.” Kuroo shrugs. “Besides, I owe you both a favor. Since you violated the marriage contract, the wedding is off. That means I get to be with the person I love. Now hurry up and untie Bo’. Iwaizumi is outside waiting.”

That seems to get Semi moving. Quickly taking the knife, he gets up to untie Bokuto and help the alpha to his feet. They’re both stunned when Kuroo hits himself with the gun, injuring himself.

“Gotta make it seem realistic,” Kuroo says grimacing, “Okay as soon as I fire the gun you both need to run out of that door.” He nudges toward the side door with his thumb. “Iwaizumi will take you wherever you need to go. I advise you both to leave town as soon as possible.”

“Thank you,” Semi says, taking a stunned Bokuto by the hand, “Thank you for everything, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo smiles. Then, he aims the gun at a random corner in the room and fires.

* * *

They manage to withdraw money from Semi’s account before his father has it closed. That, plus the money Bokuto has been saving up for years, is more than enough for the lovers to flee the country and live comfortably. As they’re preparing to board their flight, Bokuto wonders if this is really a good idea. There’s nothing left for him in Tokyo or Japan but Semi has an entire empire that rightfully belongs to him.

“Are you sure you want to do this?’ Bokuto asks as the announcement for their flight plays overhead. “It’s not too late to turn back. I won’t hold it against you if you decide to stay.”

Semi lowers his black, surgical mask so that Bokuto can see his frown. “You’ve got to be shitting me. You actually think I want to go back there?”

“It’s just that you’re giving up so much for me and-”

“I love you,” Semi says easily, “Do you love me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then shut your face. We have a flight to catch.”

Bokuto shuts his face and lowers his mask to quickly kiss Semi on the cheek. They both board their flight to Rome with no regrets. 


End file.
